


Fifteen

by rowankhanna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fred being dead makes a lot of angst, I needed some cute, M/M, There's a bit of angst though, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowankhanna/pseuds/rowankhanna
Summary: Draco returns from his year out in America, because it's an important day for George, even if he won't admit it.





	Fifteen

Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes on a sunny day is claustrophobic by anybody’s standard, and Draco hasn’t been fond of crowds in years. Walking in is hard – it always has been, but he knows the date, and he runs a hand through his hair as he forces himself through the doors, pushing past the mills of happy people browsing the brightly-coloured wares.

George is up at the counter, grinning and looking the way that he does, all glow and energy and bursting smiles, three fidget spinners rotating themselves by his head as he rings the bell above him and declares the adoption of Sam the Pygmy Puff. The sight of him makes Draco’s heart flutter - it always bloody does, stupid thing, and when George notices him, his grin spreads wider and he steps aside, flinging his arms around Draco.

“You never told me you were back!” He beams. “I’m glad to see you. Come on, come outside.” On his way out, George taps Ron’s shoulder to let him know he’ll be out, and he guides Draco effortlessly through the hubbub, holding his hand tightly, knowing the way he goes clammy being packed in like a sardine.

Draco welcomes the English air and George and his freckles. He’s missed it. America was nothing without George beside him, being annoyingly tall and laughing at everything and teaching Scorpius how to pick locks with the hairpins he wears in his near-white curls, and nothing at all without the feeling of George by his side, everywhere.

George, never one to waste time with an introduction, tips Draco’s chin up and kisses him. His lips are soft and warm and God, Draco has missed him, every single day, missed his hands and his mouth and his laugh and his touch.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be working,” Draco admits. “Not today.”

“He’d never want me to sit and be miserable about him. He’d want me to be here, cheering everybody up.” George pauses. “I don’t think he’d want me to be here snogging you, but times change. He’d probably be happy I’ve scored at all.” He smiles; Draco can see the sadness in his eyes, but he knows that there’s no walking through the day fifteen years after Fred’s death without George feeling a little upset – he’ll never be as upset as the immediate aftermath, Draco knows, when he wouldn’t even leave the house sometimes, but he misses his twin every day and it hardly minimises the pain. “I’m glad you’re here, though. I’ve missed you.”

“God, don’t talk to me about missing people, Weasley. I had Scorpius whining to me about missing you, too. I had it double.” Draco reaches up and laughs, pulling George down to kiss him again. “Now, Astoria insisted she see Scorpius again since he’s been away for so long, meaning that I am completely free tonight. I thought we could go out for dinner.”

George rests a hand on his hip. “Wow, Draco. We’ve been back here together for fifteen minutes and you’re already propositioning me.”

Draco raises an eyebrow. “Are you objecting?”

“Of course not. Just come round at closing time.” George takes a step back towards the shop, wary of how busy it is and how he’d rather not leave it all to Ron and Verity, who are being set upon by the joke-hungry mob, but pauses to turn back round and grin like a kid in a candy shop. “Oh, fuck it, I’m so bloody glad to see you again!” He almost barrels himself back into Draco’s arms, barely able to keep on containing his excitement anymore: it’s been a year, and the year leading up to fifteen years without Fred, and all he’s needed is Draco, someone he loves and someone who makes the days seem less lonely and someone he can use as an excuse not to go to Sunday dinner.

Draco is a little too stuck-up, still, to reveal just how excited he is to be back, and the smile that belies his feelings is buried in the arm of George’s striped shirt. “So am I,” he says. “So am I.”

“Right,” says George, commandeering. “Come back at six. I’ll be waiting. Expectantly.”

“Good,” Draco says, letting go of him a tad reluctantly. “Be expectant.”

“I will,” says George, and then bursts into laughter and kisses Draco one more time before running back into the shop. Draco almost misses him right there, when his ginger hair disappears beneath the giant shop mascot, like a cheerful phantom.

He checks his watch. He just has to miss George for four more hours. He can do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Come yell at me on Tumblr @chrlieweasleys!


End file.
